


【克罗斯/阿扎尔】Enemies

by Gorepromise



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: “敌人还是爱人？”“我想，我也不知道。”
Relationships: Eden Hazard/Toni Kroos
Kudos: 2





	【克罗斯/阿扎尔】Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> *背景:二战时期德三入侵比利时  
> *代入里尔时期即可  
> *结局应该会是be

正文:

–  
1940年5月10日，德意志国防军实施黄色方案入侵荷兰、卢森堡和比利时。

5月17日，德军占领布鲁塞尔。

比利时军队于1940年5月28日投降。

直至1944年，盟军进攻欧州后该国才获解放。

–  
年轻的德国军官坐在吧台边喝着酒。他有着浅蓝色的眼睛和金黄色的头发——所谓的血统高贵的雅利安人的典型特征。

小酒馆里充斥着士兵们的吼叫声和大笑声，他们大都高谈阔论着自己的英勇战绩以及德意志的光明未来。

今天是他们入驻布鲁塞尔的第一天。年轻军官想。他原来跟随父母来过布鲁塞尔，而记忆里的城市和如今的景象相差甚远——平静，倒不如说是沉寂。

比利时军队还在顽强抵抗，即使布鲁塞尔已经沦陷。

想到这里，年轻军官不自觉地轻轻摇了摇头，又拿起手中的酒杯一饮而尽。他站起身来，准备离开，却在不经意间看到了酒馆角落里被几个德国士兵围住的瘦弱男孩。

他微微皱起了眉头，迈着步子向那边靠近。

“…别这样……”他听到那个男孩颤抖着用法语恳求道，“……请让我离开……”

那几个德国士兵就像找到什么新大陆似的，眼睛发亮，好像没有什么比欺负男孩更令人愉快的了。他们试图去撕扯男孩身上单薄的衬衫。

“…别这样……”男孩听起来快要哭了，他努力地在角落里缩成小小一团。

“…在做什么？”

身后传来的清冷声音让正在嬉闹的德国士兵转过头来，在看清来人之后忙站直行礼，“…少校！”

年轻军官没看他们，只是点了点头，然后他看向角落里缩成一团的男孩，用法语问道:“…你是比利时人吗？”

“……”男孩直勾勾地盯着面前的德国军官，愣了一下又随即回答道，“……是的…长官……”

“嗯。”德国军官点了点头，脸上没有什么多余的表情，“跟我来吧。”

说罢，军官转过身离开了。男孩又愣了一下，随即反应过来跟上了他，只剩下几个德国士兵面面相觑。

–  
阿扎尔低着头，眼睛死死盯着自己的脚尖，双手紧紧地攥着衣角。他能感受到德国军官审视的目光，天知道他的内心有多紧张。

“你叫什么名字？”年轻军官的声音响起。

“艾登，艾登·阿扎尔，长官……”阿扎尔连忙答道，头依旧低着，不敢与面前的德国人对视。

年轻军官沉默了一会，他从椅子上站起身，走到男孩的面前，他能感觉男孩瘦弱的身体明显瑟缩了一下。一种怜悯感从他的心底升起。

“…不用害怕，”军官说道，“我不会伤害你的。”

阿扎尔张了张嘴，愣是没发出声音。他抬起头，正好对上了德国军官晶蓝色的眼睛。

“我是托尼·克罗斯，很高兴认识你。”

阿扎尔愣神，盯着德国人半晌没说话，他本以为所有的纳粹军官都是凶残暴虐又无比骄傲的主，而面前这位似乎与此不同。

“你成年了吗？”克罗斯问。

阿扎尔忙从自己的思绪中跳出，然后飞快地低下了头，“是的，长官，我十九了…”

克罗斯微微点了点头，然后两个人陷入了沉默，直到男孩的肚子不合时宜地响了一声。

“……”男孩连大气都不敢喘一下，他可紧张得要命。

“…还没吃东西？”克罗斯的声音听起来过于温柔，他走到屋子的一个角落角落，从背包里拿出一些食物，然后递给阿扎尔，“我这里还有一些巧克力和罐头，给你。”

阿扎尔看着军官递来的食物，心里十分纠结。

“如果你不喜欢的话，我可以让炊事兵……”

“不用了，长官…”阿扎尔连忙说道，他只接过了德国人手中的巧克力，“我想这些就足够了…谢谢您。”

男孩盯着手里的巧克力，吞吞吐吐道:“如果您没有什么别的事情的话，那我……”

“你可以坐在这里吃完，艾登。”德国人发了话，他把手上的罐头放到桌子上，“我想，这里暂时是最安全的地方。”

最后阿扎尔还是留了下来，他乖乖坐在椅子上，缓慢地啃着巧克力。而贴心的德国军官甚至还为他打开了罐头，准备了刀叉，然后以一种比利时男孩看不懂的眼神看着他。

阿扎尔不明白军官为什么要这么做。同情？怜悯？彰显纳粹军官的高尚品德又或者纳粹德国的人间大爱？他无从得知。

TBC.


End file.
